


Duality

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Duality

"How come you never told me that wasn't your real name?" Momo said surprised.

Squirrel leaned her head back in a silent chuckle. "You never asked."

Two purple girls sat down in the gradient room kitchen, chatting away about this and that. There was so much to say, and ask, and be curious about and so little time. The two had been feeling closer than ever, and that little fusion deal probably had a hand in it.

"You never told me you used to be an actual scientist!"

Momo giggled, "I mean, I was only an apprentice. I was doing donut runs more often than not. The lab coat was just a bonus."

The two grinned, but they're laughter soon settled down for a moment. It seemed the two had learned more than just fun facts.

"Um-" they uttered at the same time.

It had been eating away at them for some time.

"I didn't know that-" "I didn't know that-"

"No you first!" "No you first!"

The two of them quickly stood up, and gave each other a hug.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, no, I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault why are you sorry?"

"Well why are you sorry?"

They let go with a big laugh.

"Let's not- Maybe we shouldn't talk about that right now." Momo suggested, and Squirrel nodded in agreement. "It's nice to know that somebody cares though."

"Agreed." Squirrel nodded.


End file.
